Stress Makes a Mess
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: Shizuo is stressed from work and Izaya offers to give him a massage to make him feel better. One shot.


**I'M BACK!  
I am sorry but also not sorry about the title of this fic. **

**Prompt from the drrrkinkmeme: **

**Shizuo is feeling very tense. He feels very overworked and his back is beginning to ache. He stays home, Izaya visits him, finds Shizuo passed out on the couch and asks whats wrong. They're on relatively good terms so Izaya offers to massage his back and try to relieve his tension. Shizuo declines the offer but Izaya does it anyway. Shizuo gets off on it, starts to feel pains in his lower section.**

BONUS  
if Izaya offers to relieve him of that tension as well.

**Enjoy!**

…~-~…

He'd lost track of how many times he'd gotten angry this week alone.

How many signs did he tear down? How many buildings had he damaged? How many times had he blacked out from his rage only to find himself moments later standing in the midst of destruction with who knows how many eyes staring at him?

"You should take the rest of the day off, Shizuo," Tom said, "You've been a bit off these past few days."

"Affirmative," Vorona added with a small nod, "Senpai has been under a great deal of stress. It has been a busy week."

Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo's only response was to nod before turning and heading home with a wave over his shoulder as a goodbye to his friends and co-workers.

They were probably right in saying he was stressed. The three of them had been swamped with work this week in particular, and the extra hours of listening to those idiots going on and on _and on_ about why they didn't have the money yet was really taxing on Shizuo's nerves—no pun intended.

Not only that, but the additional anger he'd been feeling meant much more throwing of heavy objects, leading to an overexertion of his body as well as his mind.

Straightening his back as he walked turned out to be a terrible decision when it produced several cracks followed by a sharp pain down his spine that nearly made him shudder. Rubbing the back of his neck, Shizuo sighed as he looked at the flight of stairs leading up to his apartment. He'd broken the elevator button yesterday leaving it in need of repairs, and today he decided that was his greatest regret for the week as he slowly began climbing the stairs. Each step up aggravated his muscles and made his hips move in a way that caused the pain in his back to grow more apparent.

Shizuo cursed when he finally reached the top. It had been a while since his muscles hurt like this—only adding evidence to the conclusion that he'd been overworked this week.

Finally dragging himself into his apartment, Shizuo collapsed on his couch—lying on his stomach to keep his back off of the damn lumpy old thing—and let out a small groan as a bit of the tension left him.

He reached for the remote and turned the television on, hoping that watching some mindless afternoon program would numb his mind a bit.

Though it seemed it worked too well, and barely ten minutes later, Shizuo had fallen asleep.

…~-~…

For the past month, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya had gotten a bit closer. It had all started as a joke on Izaya's part—a test, rather—just to see Shizuo's reaction. Izaya let Shizuo corner him and once he was close enough, Izaya had leaned forward and planted a kiss on those frowning lips.

However his plan had backfired when the two of them suddenly found themselves unable to break away, turning their typical chase into a battle of tongues twisting against each other as the small moans that escaped them both were swallowed up by the sounds of the city.

Since then, they had begun seeing each other on much more casual terms to repeat this new form of "fighting". It had become a new game that Izaya was sure he wouldn't grow bored of for quite a while longer.

And it was this very game that had Izaya at Shizuo's door that afternoon.

The plan had been to sneak in while Shizuo was still at work; however, when Izaya used the spare key he'd made to enter the apartment, he was surprised to find Shizuo already home and lying so very susceptible on the couch.

The smile that spread over Izaya's face surprised even himself for a moment. It was different than his typical grin and Izaya knew it, but he couldn't seem to help himself lately. He was strangely happy the past few weeks, and he knew the blonde had something to do with it—though he would never admit it aloud.

Sauntering into the room, Izaya leaned down in front of Shizuo's face, briefly looking between him and the television which was playing some low-budget science fiction movie.

_Shizu-chan must have fallen asleep watching TV, _Izaya concluded, smiling even wider at the thought.

Careful not to wake him just yet, Izaya lightly poked Shizuo's forehead where his brow was scrunched in a scowl as he slept.

When the light touch didn't generate a response, Izaya quickly jumped up from the floor and onto the couch, into a sitting position straddling Shizuo's lower back in one fluid motion.

"Ow! What the—FLEA?!" Shizuo twisted as if he was ready to send Izaya flying, but instead he froze and crumpled back into the same position Izaya found him in—though this time with a small grimace on his face. "Fuck," he said under his breath, "get off of me."

"Everything okay, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked tilting his head to the side, but remaining in place.

"If you're not gonna get off, at least move down because that fucking hurts," Shizuo grumbled into the couch.

"Ah? Does poor Shizu-chan's back hurt?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Izaya laughed. He didn't think Shizuo could even feel pain anymore with how many times he's injured himself.

_But I suppose if it's stress, then that's a different kind of pain than pulling a muscle or breaking a bone… _

"All right then," Izaya began, moving down off of Shizuo's back, "How about I help?"

"Ha. No thanks," he scoffed, "You'll just make things worse."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you always do," Shizuo said flatly.

Izaya's smile fell for a moment. He'd been hoping that after this long maybe Shizuo would start to show signs of feeling the way Izaya had been lately; however, it seemed like Shizuo was just putting up with him rather than actually enjoying their recent meetings.

"Come now, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, "Did I make things worse when I bought you that milk shake the other day? It was good, wasn't it?"

"Didn't taste poisoned, so I guess it wasn't too bad," he replied flatly.

"See? Just trust me. I can make you feel good, Shizu-chan."

Turning his head as far as he could, Shizuo gave Izaya a quick look over. "Sorry Izaya, but I just can't bring myself to trust you yet."

Ouch.

Well he couldn't say he didn't see that one coming. He _had_ made Shizuo's life a living hell up until now.

But still…

"Well then this will be our little trust exercise then, won't it?" Izaya said placing his hands on Shizuo's shoulders.

"Flea, I told you I don't want—ah!"

Shizuo's response was cut off when Izaya proceeded to ignore his response and dig his thumbs into the space between Shizuo's shoulder blades on either side of his spine. A warm tingling feeling shot through Shizuo's body when Izaya did it again, and again, moving his hands lower each time.

"See? It's good, isn't it?" Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear sending a shudder down the blonde's spine that he was sure Izaya had felt.

Shizuo didn't reply, instead feeling himself tense up at how close Izaya was to him. This was the first time anyone had given him a massage and he definitely wasn't comfortable with Izaya being the first.

"Just relax, Shizuo," Izaya whispered again, "I promise I only want to help."

And Shizuo had no choice when Izaya's knuckles dug hard into just the right spot, releasing a massive amount of tension and bringing the feeling back into his muscles.

"How did you do that…?" Shizuo asked, his words slurred a bit.

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy it," Izaya said, "There aren't many people who get this from me so consider yourself lucky."

Taking Izaya's advice, Shizuo decided to let him continue—because damn, the Flea was good at this.

Moments later Shizuo found his eyes had become rather heavy as his body slumped into the couch. Izaya's fingers continued up and down his back, occasionally moving part way down his arms… and his hips.

And each time Izaya's hands reached his hips, Shizuo felt a small twinge which he didn't recognize as pleasure until he suddenly felt himself beginning to grow hard against the couch.

"I think that's enough for now, Izaya," Shizuo said, feeling a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"No, no," Izaya replied, "you're still a bit tense here."

At the word "here", Izaya pressed his thumbs into Shizuo's lower back, apparently hitting a sensitive spot that Shizuo wasn't even aware he had. He shifted slightly when the feeling made him fully hard, and rather uncomfortable in his own clothes.

Turning rather quickly, Shizuo knocked Izaya off of him and onto the floor, then returned to his previous position in order to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Ouch!" Izaya exclaimed as he hit the ground, "What the hell?!"

"I said that's enough," Shizuo said, face buried in the couch.

"Ehh~?! Could it be it felt _too_ good, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, sitting up to run his fingertips down Shizuo's back, "You know, if you want I can help you out with that too. It _is_ good for relieving stress after all."

He and Izaya had fooled around a bit once before, and Shizuo was still trying to decide how he felt about it.

It had been a simple hand job between the two of them. Sitting next to each other, they had only reached to the side and stroked each other for a little while before Shizuo had gotten too uncomfortable and stopped.

The thought of doing those things with anyone else—especially with Izaya—was still a foreign concept to the blonde.

"That's disgusting," he responded.

"No it's not," Izaya stated, "It's perfectly normal."

Reaching over, Izaya pulled at Shizuo's hip harshly, forcing him onto his back.

"O-Oi—!"

"It's fine, Shizu-chan. Just relax."

Shizuo found himself frozen when Izaya began working at his belt, and then the button on his pants. Before he even realized it, Izaya had already pulled Shizuo's cock out from his pants and boxers and had begun stroking it lightly under the tip—just the way he liked it.

"Izaya, I'm not sure I—"

Shizuo fell silent when Izaya raised a finger to his own lips only to let out a gasp when Izaya's tongue slipped out and lightly licked where he had just been rubbing.

Izaya's tongue felt much better than his hands. The sensation of heat combined with Izaya's soft tongue was better than he'd ever imagined this might feel.

Izaya continued licking up and down the shaft, occasionally lingering at the head to suck lightly as his hands continued lightly stroking the rest.

Shizuo's hands slipped into Izaya's hair, gripping lightly as his hips began to thrust in time to Izaya's mouth on him. With each small thrust, Izaya's mouth moved farther down onto his cock until suddenly Izaya shifted his weight and took as much of Shizuo as he could into his mouth—only an inch from the base.

Hips jerking forward, a loud groan slipped past Shizuo's lips at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. And not only that, but Izaya's tongue continued to move from side to side as he lifted his head back up, trailing licks all the way up the underside of his shaft.

That was it for Shizuo. Once Izaya reached the tip, he could feel orgasm hit him hard. He barely had time to warn Izaya before the informant decided to suck harder at the first signs that the blonde was tipping over the edge.

"Izaya—!" Shizuo moaned as he came, Izaya drawing out his orgasm with a few more drawn out sucks on the tip.

Shizuo shuddered when Izaya removed his mouth and swallowed, wiping the side of his mouth with his thumb in a way that seemed unnecessarily seductive while continuing to stroke the last bits of cum from Shizuo's cock.

When one final and rather weak spurt escaped the tip, Izaya's tongue was there to catch it, staring directly into Shizuo's eyes as he trailed his tongue back to the tip.

Izaya swallowed the last bit as well, noticing that it tasted a bit sweeter than he'd imagined it might. It was likely all of those sugary sweets the blonde ate all the time.

Smiling at the look of pure astonishment on Shizuo's face, Izaya stood up and stretched his arms behind his head.

"See? I told you it would make you feel better," Izaya said, remarking on the way Shizuo's body limply hung precariously on the edge of the couch, "I guess I'll be going now if you don't have anything else in mind."

"Wait," Shizuo said when Izaya reached the door, "Why don't you… stay the night or something. I think the weather channel said it was going to rain tonight."

Izaya laughed at the blatant lie, spinning back around and falling onto the other end of the couch.

"Whatever you say, Shizu-chan!"

And that smile was back on the informants face—even wider this time.

Because he hadn't missed the smile on Shizuo's face as well.

Maybe he was finally beginning to feel the same way as Izaya had been.

Either way, Izaya knew that both of their lives were going to take a drastic change after tonight.

After all, what other reason would Shizuo have for wanting him to stay the night…?


End file.
